Spy Group One
by AustinAndAllyForeverX
Summary: After a serious man in a scary suit offers Olivia, Ivy, Brendan and Sophia the job as spies, they know it's an offer they can't refuse. She's captain of their spy team and then new boy Jackson starts... and she's head over heals for him! But how is she supposed to save lives while in love with one of her members?
1. Chapter 1

**After a man came to watch Olivia during a cheerleading practice, Olivia has been offered the jobs of being a spy and saving lives. In love with the idea, Olivia accepts. She's captain of the teenage spy team but then the new boy Jackson starts... and she's heads over heels for him! But how is she supposed to save lives while in love with the second in command of her group?**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Olivia!" Ms Barnett shouted from across the gym. I quickly finished tying up my laces to my new white trainers and looked up. Ms Barnett was standing by the main doors. "Hurry up! We have to be ready in five minutes! Charlotte and the girls are already on the field."

I nod my head and rush out of the doors. Within two minutes I had made my way out of the school and I was now on the school field. Charlotte, Katie and Allison were already doing some warm-ups on the schools field whilst half the school stood around, chatting excitedly about the big football game that was about to happen.

"Olivia!" Charlotte hissed, dragging me by my arm. "Your late! We go on in three minutes!"

I nod apologetically. "Yeah, sorry about that. I had to quickly rush to the mall and get some new trainers. My ones were covered in mud from when I let Ivy borrow mine." I say, smiling weakly. Charlotte just huffed and rolled her eyes. "That's what you get for lending you stuff to a Goth!" Charlotte snapped. I bit my bottom lip and just smiled, pretending to be going along with it all.

"Thank you, thank you." Garrick Stephans yelled through a microphone, hushing all the crowd. "Before we begin with the Devils football team of Franklin Grove VS the Bulldogs football team of Lincoln Vale Middle school, we have a very special cheer from our very own: The Devils Cheer Squad!"

Everyone yelled and clapped extra loud as we did some somersaults onto the school fields centre. We all got into positions and did the routine perfectly, calling out all the lines in time with each other. Allison, Charlotte and Katie stood in a triangle as I dove into their arms. They lifted me with ease and then chucked me into the air. Just before I was about to do a flip and land back into their arms, my eyes were connected with someone in the crowds. He was old, like in his mid forties and wore a suit and carried around a brief case. He looked very formal as he looked up at me and nodded once. I frowned as I flipped, wondering what he was doing at our school's game. He wasn't a teacher at Franklin Grove middle and he obviously wasn't a student at either of the schools. He must be a teacher at Lincoln Vale Middle.

I landed in Charlotte, Katie and Allison's hands as they lowered me back onto the soft grass. After we finished our first cheer, we landed on the grass in our poses and the crowd went wild. I saw Ivy at the front of the crowd with Brendan, Sophia and clapping like crazy. I grinned as we flipped off of the fields centre and into the crowd where I joined Ivy and the others.

"You were amazing!" Ivy grinned, giving me a hug. I giggled and thanked all of them after receiving kind comments from the whole crowd.

"And now... for the event we've all been waiting for... Franklin Grove's football team VS Lincoln Vale's football team!" Garrick shouted through the microphone as both football teams ran in from either side of the field. The other cheerleaders all squealed and waved their pom-poms above their hands. Ivy rolled her eyes at the other cheerleaders and I just smirked at her.

Half an hour into the game, the strange man that was in the suit, who I presumed was a teacher at Lincoln Vale Middle School. He smiled coldly at Ivy, Brendan, Sophia and I and then introduced himself to us.

"Good afternoon, children." He said, shaking each of our hands. "My name is Mr Williams."

Brendan grinned. "Cool, are you like a teacher at Lincoln Vale Middle or something?" He asked, stuffing his hands in his black jeans.

"No, actually. I've been watching you guys all very closely for the past three weeks, how suspicious and creepy that may sound, but I need to talk to you all on a amazing offer which could make you richer than Jessica Phelps herself!" Mr Williams cried, his smile becoming more and more real.

Okay, this weirdo was starting to creep me out! What a pervert, watching us for three weeks! How the hell did none of the vampires sense something?

"Is there anywhere I can talk to you where there is no students? This is rather very private information." Mr Williams announced, gesturing towards the school building around a hundred miles away from where we were.

Sophia nods and leads us all into the school building. We all shoot strange looks at each other as we walk with the stranger through the meandering corridors. Eventually, we reach an old classroom which is used for detentions, luckily, no one was inside. Mr Williams shut the door behind us and we all took a seat at the front row desks, looking up expectantly at Mr Williams.

"As I said earlier, my team and I have been watching you all very closely for the past three weeks and we all agree that you have what it takes to become a spy." He announces, taking us all by suprise.

My jaw drops and I look towards the three vampires and they all looked as confused as I felt.

"Um... is this some kind of lame joke?" Sophia asks, raising an eyebrow. I nodded in agreement and Brendan and Ivy just watched him, studying his face for a trace of a smile which would tell us all everything: that this was just a massive joke.

Mr Williams sighs and shakes his head. "No, of course not. Do you honestly think a man in his early forties would spend his time pulling pranks on teenagers in middle school?" He pushes his hand into his trousers pocket and pulls out a black leather wallet. Inside is a shiney badge and his ID card, a picture of him with his usual grumpy and wrinkly face. Man, he looks about in his late fifties in his profile photo! "See, no joke." He says, prodding the part above the badge which says: A.T.S.G.

"A.T.S.G?" Ivy reads aloud, frowning. "What does that stand for? Something to do with prank pulling oldies?" I gasp at Ivy's rudeness, Sophia looks stunned while Brendan just smirks and bites the back of his hand before he bursts into a laughing mess. We all look up at Mr Williams and note that he's rolling his eyes, his expression dull.

"Like I haven't heard that one before," He mutters to himself before returning to us. "No of course not! It stands for; America's Teenage Spy Group. Nobody knows about us because we keep it an absolute secret, so if you to turn down the offer we'll have to erase all you memory of today's events with our extra handy machine. But we've seen what you can do, and we really hope that you shall accept the offer. You would get paid 4,000 pounds per mission!"

I raise an eyebrow. I really want to accept this offer. I look over at Sophia, Ivy and Brendan and they look like they want to say yes too.

"Can we get back to you tonight? Like have a meeting or something later?" I ask, biting my bottom lip. Mr Williams nods straight away and clears his throat.

"Yes, of course. We don't expect you to have the answer straight away." Mr Williams says. He pulls out some cards from his brief case and hands us all one. "Here's my card. You cannot show this to anyone or you could be paying a fine of over a million pounds. Call me by ten O'clock tonight, I look forward to hearing from you."

I grinned happily as he left the room. I felt special, smart and important. I look over towards the three vampires in the room and they all look as equally as excited as me. "So, what do you think?" I grinned.

"4,000 pounds per mission," Brendan breathed, staring into the distance. Ivy, Sophia and I all smirked and we all burst into laughter.

"This is seriously the best day of my life!" Ivy cried above the laughter. And that was something we could all agree on.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, this is just a quick authors note to make sure you are fully aware that if I don't get enough comments in the next week I might just cancel the story all together. I really hope you understand. Thanks and bye. 


	3. Chapter 3

I squealed as we all jumped up and down in the empty classroom, well, Brendan just grinned and laughed at us but we were all happy either way. Eventually, the door opened and a red-faced Charlotte came storming in with her two minions following close behind.

"Olivia Abbott!" Charlotte screeched. "How dare you! How dare you make us look like a fool in front of half the school! The second cheer just finished and guess what? You weren't there! We had to flip and imaginary Olivia and I had to do some of the moves all by myself! All while your in here hanging out with some Goth losers! How selfish,"

I took deep breaths in and out, telling myself not to get angry at Charlotte. _She has every right, _I keep telling myself. _She is the captain of the cheer squad and I failed to turn up. _BUT on the other hand, she shouldn't get all stroppy with me because I was doing something extremely important!

"Look, I have a good excuse to why I didn't show up! I was in a meeting and it was extremely important!" I explain, taking a deep breath. _In and out, in and out, in and out. _I repeat in my head.

Charlotte raises and eyebrow and folds her arms. "Oh really? What about?" She smirks.

I was about to tell her when I suddenly remembered I would owe the A.T.S.G a million pounds. I begin to hesitate and I stay silent, thinking of something to cover it up with.

"I'm waiting..." Charlotte sings, her smug smile on her face that pierces into my brain. I have never disliked someone as much as I dislike Charlotte. I mean, I would never ever say I hated anyone, because hate is such a strong word.

"Ah, well that we can't tell," Ivy's voice butts in as she taps her noise twice. I smile warmly at Ivy, thanking her with my face expressions. She nods once and smiles. "We can't tell you that information, Charlotte, because too many girls want to see the super expensive show, that tickets are out of stock! Luckily Brendan's uncle knows a guy that works there, and they gave us a meeting. Looks like we have tickets!"

Charlotte's smile drops just like her jaw. "No way! You got tickets to Debby Park's fashion show?!" Charlotte practically screams.

_I wish, _I thought. My eyes pop open and I realise what Ivy's up to. Genius! I grin covers my face.

Ivy grins and smirks while tapping her nose twice again. "That would be telling!" Ivy winks. "But if it's true then I think she may have just made her way to the main exit."

Charlotte actually screams and runs out the room and down the hall shouting, "Debby Park's, wait up!" While Allison and Katie run after her, just as desperate as Charlotte.

Once their out of ear shot, we all burst into laughter. I actually fell on the floor and began rolling around as the stitch in my stomach began to increase. Minutes later, after we all had recovered, I sat up and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Oh my goodness, you genius, Ivy!" I laugh, taking a seat on the desk.

Ivy shrugs and grins. "I don't like to brag," She smiles, sitting on one of the desks.

"And now... another cheer from the cheer squad!" We all hear Garrick shout through a microphone outside. I jump off my seat and run to the door.

"That's my queue!" I smirk, running out onto the field to meet a sweaty Charlotte Brown. I only just manage to contain my laughter.

...

"We should call him right now!" Sophia says, slurping up some Coke from her straw.

We were all at the Meat and Greet talking over some early dinner about if we should call them now or not.

"We have to think about this. We're only thirteen! We have our whole lives ahead of us." Brendan says, and we all nod and murmur in agreement.

After half an hour of us talking about it and Sophia writing down pro's and con's on a napkin, we finally decide to give them a call.

"Hello?" Mr Williams voice says down the phone. He sounds normal and boring, just like he did earlier on. "Before we begin to talk I will have to ask you, is your phone on speaker?"

"Ur... No, Mr Williams, sir." I say, holding the phone up to my ear.

Mr Williams gasps. Not a shocked gasp or a disappointed gasp but a happy gasp. "Oh yes! It's Olivia Abbott, right? I've been SO worried that you weren't gonna call!" Wow! What happened between the time he was saying hi to when her said oh? He sounded like a teenage girl talking about some cute designer high heels they saw in a expensive clothing store or something.

"Well, we called!" I beamed, smiling like an idiot. Ivy, Sophia and Brendan were looking at me hopefully, Ivy twiddling with her her, Sophia biting her bottom lip and Brendan was tapping his fingers on the table repeatedly. "Ur.. We decided to ask for a meeting, you know, so we can discuss things before it's a definite yes."

Mr Williams squealed on the other side. "Great! We so hope you are to say yes. We're planning on making you the best spy team in our company out of one hundred and then we'll work on making you the best in the country out of one thousand!"

My jaw dropped and huge smile spread across my face. Ivy shot me a puzzled look and Brendan and Sophia looked like they were about to burst from curiosity.

"Thank you, Mr Williams." I say. "So, when can our next meeting be?" I ask, tapping my fingers on the table.

"Where are you right now?" He demanded, I could hear shuffling in the background.

I looked around. "Ur... Well, were at the Meat and Greet near our school." I say, frowning.

"I'll be there." He said, and with that he ended the call. I looked up and smiled at the three who looked more nervous than me before a big cheer.

"What did he say?" Brendan asked quickly, he looked like his eyes were about to fall out of his sockets. I have never ever seen him look so nervous.

"He's booked us a meeting." I say calmly. Ivy asks when. "Well, don't freak... but I think they just pulled up..." I say, pointing towards a shiney posh black car that just pulled up across the street. Mr Williams stepped out and began to straighten his suit.

Ivy, Brendan and Sophia looked like they were about to run. "No, this can't be happ8yyg ning!" Sophia screeched. "We haven't even picked out any questions, we haven't..." But she was interrupted my a throat being cleared.

We all turned around and gulped. Standing behind us was Mr Williams in a dark suit and his usual boring brief case. "Hello," He says, a massive grin forming on his lips. "Are you guys ready?"

"Totally!" I cry while all the others all groan and reply with a, "No..." I giggle and Mr Williams gives a small chuckle before sliding onto one of the seats at the booth.

"So... This is a very secret job and we'll have to keep our voices down whilst we talk about this." He says, his voice just above a whisper.

"There's not really much to say actually. You turn up after school whenever you get an email from our company. On weekends you have to come to ours again if you get an email or phone call. Holidays are just like weekends and that. Sometimes you will get a phone call or email saying that you have permission to have so many days off school." Mr Williams explains while we all nod in all the right places. "Oh and for the first week you'll be in training which means you have no missions whatsoever. So... is it a deal? I mean, we'll have to get you to sign a load of contracts and things plus we need to get you fitted for uniform and that- oh and you have to sign some form things, but that's about it."

I look across the table at Ivy, Sophia and Brendan who all look super happy.

"Well?" Mr Williams asks. "You'll get all your own gadgets and things." He saw that is wasn't really winning us over. "4,000..." He sighed dramatically.

"Deal!" We all shout and about forty heads turn to watch us. I giggle nervously. This is gonna be fun...


	4. Chapter 4

"Faster!" My training coach, Lucy, shouted at me. I was running rapidly across a field were plenty of obstacles in my way. I increased the speed of my running and soon came face to face with a stone wall, as high as a house.

"Remember your gadgets!" Lucy shouted above the 'earthquake' that was happening. Today was our last day of training before we could officially be called spies. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. She never even gave me a chance to get my gadgets out! I didn't need her barking out orders at me. As part of the last course, the people who were training us had made the ground shake, it rain and the sound of people screaming and the earth erupting be heard. I grabbed my gravel hook out of the gadget belt around my waist. I aimed perfectly and quickly upwards and the dagger shot up and stuck to the top of the wall. I smiled to myself, admiring my work.

"Hurry up! There's dying people on the other side of that wall!" Lucy shouts above the racket, snapping me out of my daydream. I shake myself so I don't daydream again and quickly begin to climb the massive wall. I make it to the top and tie the rope around a nail I just stuck into the wall. I make sure the grip is strong before tying the other end of the rope around my waist. Here it goes! I take a deep breath and jump off the wall, before falling to my death, I quickly grab another special shooting- thingy (I forgot the name) and stuck it to the wall. I imeadiently stopped falling and untied myself from the rope. I was only a meter high and when I landed it didn't hurt at all. I rushed over to the house of 'dying people' and kicked down the door. I rushed inside and did a back flip into the kitchen where some manikins were lying 'unconscious' on the floor. I reached into my bag and grabbed a gadget which makes everyone as light as a feather. I pick up the manikins and a loud robotic voice booms above the racket, "Ten seconds until shut down."

I tighten my grip around the manikins and smash the window with a special rock thing from my shoulder-bag of gadgets and jump outside. I rush to safety just as the robotic voice says, "Three-two-one, shut down!" The racket stops and everyone is silent.

"Well done!" Lucy shouted breathlessly as I try to catch my own breath. Why is she breathless? All she did was watch me and shout orders at me!

"Thanks," I mutter, gaining my breath. I drop the manikins on the floor and sit down on the muddy grass, pushing my soaking wet sweaty hair out of my face. "Sorry, just a little out of breath." I giggled.

"Mm," Lucy says, giving me the evil eye. What did I do wrong?

"Good afternoon all spies!" Mr Williams happy voice says through the speakers. "Please can Ivy Vega, Olivia Abbott, Brendan Daniels and Sophia Hewitt report to Mr Williams office to be rewarded as their last day of training!"

I smile warmly and nod at Lucy, who looks at me with disgust. God, did she wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning? I am walking down the hall in my black spy suit when I see Ivy heading down the corridor from one way, Brendan from another and Sophia from another. We all meet in the middle. Every one of us looks red and out of breath.

"Oh my god, you guys are V's! How are you sweating as much as me?" I ask, giggling slightly. Ivy rolls her eyes.

"Because, sis, this is way too much for us! They have us training twenty-four/seven!" Ivy cried, flinging her arms about. I giggle, Brendan smirks and Sophia laughs. "Come on anyway, we have to get to Mr Williams office."

We all walk there in silence, though I feel like bursting with joy any second. I tap lightly on the door. "Come in," Mr Williams practically sings from inside. I roll my eyes and open the door. We all enter and sit on a seat by the desk while Mr Williams sits happily behind it.

"Good afternoon, kids. Congratulations! You have just made team Spy Group One! And as captain of the best spy company in America, I make Olivia captain of the best spy group in our company, and if our company is the best..." He gestures for me to say the rest.

"I'm the best spy in the whole country..." I whisper in shock and a smile spreads across my face. Ivy squealed and squeezed my shoulder.

"Yes! I made the best spy team in the country, my boyfriend, best friend and sister are part of it and my sister is the captain!" Ivy cries. Mr Williams looks shocked.

"Wait a second... your all friends?" He asked, he looked like he had just walked into a candy shop as a kid and been told his older sister was having it all and he couldn't have a single bit. "Oh no!" He moans as we all nod. "You can't all be friends if your in the same group, it's against spy policies! You wouldn't be able to concentrate.."

"Yes we would." Brendan butts in. "I swear, let us be in the same group, if we're the best in America, then you can't let something like this get in the way!"

Mr Williams nods but he looks unsure. "Okay, your right, son. We can't let something like this get in the way of this. Fine, forget I ever said anything, but just don't act so friendly around each other when inside the building. No kissing." He says, looking over at Ivy and Brendan with a knowing look. I smirk, Sophia laughs while Ivy looks embarrassed and I look over towards where Brendan is to discover his face wad red and blushing. "And you can't have any romantic relationships with anyone else in the spy business, got it?"

"We promise," We all agree, speaking at the same time, our hands on our hearts.

"Oh yeah... I forgot to mention something. You have one new member to your team. He lived in England outside London his whole life, though he's from America. His names Jackson Caulfield." He turns to the door and shouts, "Hey, Jackson. Get in here."

The door swings open and the most handsome boy I have ever seen in my life walks in coolly, his smile dazzling and his teeth as bright as lights.

"Hey, I'm Jackson." He grins at us, looking at me. His bright blue eyes twinkled like the ocean and his thick blonde hair looked beautiful against his flawless skin.

This was one promise that I couldn't promise to keep...

**Hi guys! So Jackson has finally been introduced and I really want to make it clear that he likes Olivia just as much as Olivia seems to like him, but I can't change P.O.V.S. I just thought I would let you know that because it might not show that well in my text. Thanks, I promise not to stop this story until it's finished, though I'm thinking of stopping my other story called: The Vampire Trials, sorry to anyone who liked that story. **


End file.
